When performing a recognition of biological characteristics (which include, but are not limited to, biological characteristics such as a finger print, a palm print, an eye print, an iris, a palm vein, or a human face, etc.), existing technologies need to record or transmit a biological characteristic image of a user. In order to prevent a biological characteristic image that is stored locally in a wireless device or transmitted to a server from illegal use and masquerading as an identity of a user using the image by a thief, the existing technologies generally perform an encryption on the biological characteristic image. However, after obtaining an encrypted sample of the biological characteristic image, the thief may perform cracking by brute force via a technical means. Because the biological characteristic of the user cannot be changed, the server cannot report stolen biological characteristic information, and the cracked biological characteristic image may be used by the thief to conduct fraud repeatedly in various scenarios. In addition, a file size of a biological characteristic image is generally large. Repeated encryption and decryption will increase a computation cost of a user device and decrease the user experience.
In view of the above, a solution that performs protection and usability verification of a biological characteristic image is desired.